dirk_gently_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Fix Everything
"Fix Everything" is an episode of the series Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency, the sixth episode of season 1. Synopsis Everything connects. Cops, cult, assassins, detectives, Pararibulitis, vampires, lottery ticket, a corgi, and Ken, all come to a head. Plot 1886 (In the lab of Zackariah Webb) Zackariah connects a cage holding a bird to a machine. When he activates the machine, the bird is killed and he buries it in a plot before repeating the experiment with more animals. During one experiment, his machine mysteriously disappears for a few seconds and a new machine takes its place. Attached to the new machine is a blood-soaked note that seems to read "Sorry. Went bad. Tried but same way. Wrote this last I bet. Shit. Dirk Gently." Present Estevez is briefing the police captain about the events that conspired in Zimmerfield's death. He is told that they cant do anything as the mission was unauthorized. Connecting the fact that the captain has been trying to cover up all the evidence that he and Zimmerfield have found, he accuses the captain of being part of the Men of the Machine. As a result, he is fired off of the force and the captain makes a call to Gordon Rimmer. Returning to town, Todd informs Farah that Lydia is in the corgi but they believe they can swap the two back into their original bodies. When Amanda returns to the apartment, Todd admits to having faked his Pararibulitis to get money from their parents. When he tells her he plans to use the lottery ticket to make things right, she locks herself in the bathroom. Estevez is drinking away his sorrows in a public park with the corgi sitting next to him. Putting the pieces together he correctly deduces that Lydia Spring is trapped in the body of the corgi. Using barks as a yes/no method for more information, he discovers that Gordon Rimmer was the one who swapped her and that Dirk and Todd were the people to rescued her from Gordon's house. Flashback Todd and Amanda are at a concert when Amanda is sexually assaulted by a concert goer. Todd comes to her rescue but Amanda begins to feel bad for ruining his one night out as she believes he is house bound due to his disease. She comments that she's soaked in beer and Todd dumps a cup on himself to make her feel better before the two share a heartfelt hug. Present Day Todd and Amanda sit on opposite sides of the bathroom door. Feeling betrayed, Amanda declares that Todd is a stranger to her and definitely not her brother. Estevez arrives at Todd's apartment and aggressively questions him, keeping him from getting to Amanda who begins suffering an attack in which she believes she is drowning. Eventually Estevez opens the door and the two remove her from the apartment to try and get her help. While outside, two Men of the Machine approach them but The Rowdy 3 arrive and temporarily disable the men before saving Amanda. Still upset at Todd, she rips up the lottery ticket and decides to leave with The Rowdy 3. While yelling after her, Todd is incapacitated by the Men of the Machine. Dirk and Farah are traveling to the Spring Mansion to find out more about the machine and while discussing his possible detective agency, Dirk begins to announce his name loudly to anyone nearby, including Bart. She begins her hunt but despite all of her attempts, she is unable to kill him. While trying to figure out why she can't kill him, she and Dirk begin repeating the same words at the same time. Before their connection is explained, Farah arrives and incapacitates Bart by stabbing her and throwing her down the stairs. Bart begins having an existential crisis as she had previously believed that she could never get hurt and Ken is forced to carry her back to the safety of their hotel room. Ken turns on the TV to drown out Bart's screaming and the news report reveals that the man she killed in the previous episode had kidnapped two women weeks prior and they were found when the police arrived at his home. Farah and Dirk return to their car and Farah decides to give Agent Weedle a call to ask for help. While waiting for Weedle and Todd to arrive, Farah recognizes two of the numbers on the display of the machine to be important dates from Patrick's life: the day he was killed and the day his wife was killed. Weedle arrives and after seeing the machine himself, knocks Farah out and forces Dirk to follow him. The police captain and Gordon meet at the docks and the captain reprimands Gordon for disobeying Rainey and going off of their original mission. Gordon exclaims that he is the one in possession of machine so he is now the new Supreme Soul and thus the rightful leader of the Men of the Machine. Dirk and Todd are brought to a room and Gordon demands to know who they are and what their role is. He asks them a series of questions , the last being "how does Patrick Spring be in two places at the same time?" When they say that the don't know what he's talking about Gordon exclaims that they must because they were there. Dirk declares that he solved the case and the two make their way into the room with the machine. In the chaos, Todd acquires Gordon's fur coat thus completing the outfit that he saw himself wearing during the first episode. Dirk activates the machine saying that together they're going to fix everything and the two disappear into thin air. Behind the scenes Cast * Samuel Barnett as Dirk Gently * Elijah Wood as Todd Brotzman * Hannah Marks as Amanda Brotzman * Fiona Dourif as Bart Curlish * Jade Eshete as Farah Black * Mpho Koaho as Ken * Michael Eklund as Martin * Dustin Milligan as Hugo Friedkin * Neil Brown Jr. as Estevez * Aaron Douglas as Gordon Rimmer * Julian McMahon as Zackariah Webb * Christian Bako as Ed * Michael Adamthwaite as Zed * Osric Chau as Vogle * Viv Leacock as Gripps * Zak Santiago as Cross * David Lewis as Agent Weedle * Eric Keenleyside as Police Captain * Meena Mann as News Anchor * Christiaan Westerveld as Random Punk Guy * Orin McRey as Random Punk Girl * Andy Nez as Bouncer * Dayleigh Nelson as Bradshaw * Tristan Jensen as Simmons * Craig Fraser as Gifford * Bentley as Rapunzel the Corgi Crew The crew for this episode has not been recorded yet. Notes Holistic Connections * When Todd enters his apartment he looks as a shattered photo of him and Amanda. Shortly after they have a huge fight and their relationship is shattered. * Dirk and Bart repeat several phrases at the same time, relating the fact that they are both people who believe in the interconnectedness of all things. * The man that Bart killed in the previous episode was a kidnapper. * Bart never gets caught or noticed by anyone when she kills others or when Ken is carrying her through a crowded lobby. This explains why she has never been arrested for her killings. * Gordon reveals that the reason he recognized the two in the Lost & Found is because he met them on the day of Patrick Spring's murder. Other Notes *"Fix Everything" are one of the arc words of season 1, appearing many times spoken by many characters. They are applied to the issues of solving, fixing and preventing the case as well as personal problems.